everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nele Nixe
na razie budowa ^^ Nele Nixe '''- córka boginki ze stawu ,głównej antagonistki oraz tytułowej bohaterki bajki pt. "Boginka ze stawu". Dziewczyna bardzo się cieszy z roli, jaką ma wypełnić, zrobi wszystko, żeby doszła ona do skutki i jak sama twierdzi: "żaden rebels mi nie przeszkodzi!". Większość nauczycieli myli ją z jej matką, ze względu na to, że jest ona łudząco do niej podobna zarówno fizycznie i psychicznie. Osobowość Nele Nixe odziedziczyła mnóstwo cech po swojej matce i poprzedniczce przeznaczenia.Ma ona dosyć silną osobowość , jest pewna siebie i zdeterminowana, każdy jej cel musi być zrealizowany. Obecnie najbardziej dąży do wypełnienia się jej przeznaczenia, Boginka jest indywidualistką ,nie przeszkadza jej praca w grupie, ale uważa, że działania samodzielne przynoszą lepsze efekty. jak prawie każdy czarny charakter, Nele jest złośliwa, jej głównym obiektem kpin są rebelsi, uważa, że każda rola w opowieściach jest niezwykłym zaszczytem i nie należy się buntować, jednakże jej złośliwość ma swoje granice i jest ona świadoma ,że nie należy ich przekraczać chociaż czasami w wyniku licznych frustracji ,robi to. Kolejną wadą dziewczyny jest jej przewrażliwienie na punkcie obietnic i interesowność, są to cechy wynikające częściowo z jej opowieści. Osobowość Nele nie składa się wyłącznie z samych wad, boginka jest postacią bardzo towarzyską i przebojową. Zawsze znajduje się w gronie znajomych i nierzadko jest w centrum zainteresowania. Dziewczyna ponadto jest bardzo inteligentna i posiada dar przekonywania ,a nawet wmawiania innym rzeczy. Uważa ona ,że kluczem do sukcesu jest odpowiednia argumentacja ,nawet gdy nie ma racji potrafi wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Historia rodziców '''Boginka w stawie (niem. Die Nixe im Teich) – baśń braci Grimm opublikowana w roku 1843 w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 181). Pewien młynarz, niegdyś bogaty, popadł w nędzę i martwił się tym bardzo. Pewnego dnia, kiedy szedł groblą koło młyna, ze stawu wynurzyła się piękna kobieta. Młynarz wiedział, że to boginka mieszkająca w stawie i się przestraszył. Jednak boginka przyjaźnie zapytała go o przyczynę smutku. Kiedy jej opisał swoją sytuację, boginka obiecała pomóc i uczynić go bogatym. W zamian zażądała, by oddał jej to co urodzi się w jego domu. Młynarz przystał na to i szczęśliwy wrócił do domu. Wpadł jednak w przerażenie kiedy okazało się, że pod jego nieobecność żona urodziła mu synka.Od czasu spotkania boginki, sytuacja materialna młynarza bardzo się poprawiła, a każde jego przedsięwzięcie przynosiło duże zyski. Jednak młynarza nie cieszyło bogactwo, gdyż martwił się o syna. Kazał mu trzymać się z daleka od stawu. Jednak lata mijały, a boginka się nie zjawiała. Młynarz powoli odzyskiwał spokój. ... Wygląd Nele jest wysoką dziewczyną, ma jasną karnację oraz heterochromię (jej oczy są niebieskie ,ale jedno znacznie ciemniejsze od drugiego). Ponadto jest posiadaczką długich, prostych, ciemnobrązowych włosów.Zazwyczaj ubiera się w niebieskie stroje z motywami srebrnych,ostro zakończonych kryształów. Relacje Rodzina Nele z matką ma świetny kontakt, bardzo ją kocha i chciałaby budzić taki podziw u innych jak ona.Młoda boginka jest wyjątkowo podobna do swojej poprzedniczki, niektórzy twierdzą,że wyglądają one bardziej na siostry.Mimo takich podobieństw Nele musi często dementować plotki, które mówią,że ona kreuje się na swoją matkę. Przyjaciele Boginka ma świetne relacje z Briar Beauty,Blondie Lockes oraz C.A. Cupid .Czuje się swobodnie w ich towarzystwie.Bliską przyjaciółką Nele jest córki Królowej śniegu Susanne E. FrostSusanne E. Frost,dziewczny mają wiele cech wspólnyc ,np. złośliwość ,czy nawet nie pałanie sympatią do grupy uczniowskiej nie pragnącej podążania za swoim przeznaczeniem.Świetnie się rozumieją ,nawet bez słów. Miłość Nele na chwilę obecną nie jest nikim zauroczona. Wrogowie Największym wrogiem dziewczyny jest Raven Queen. Nie mogą się one zrozumieć i często wynikają z tego kłótnie ,które jeszcze nigdy nie zostały rozstrzygnięte. Z jednej strony Nele nie może zrozumieć rebelskich teorii Raven , z drugiej zaś strony córka złej królowej nie może pojąć dlaczego boginka chce stać się nielubianą osobą po wypełnieniu przeznaczenia (czyt. konflikt idei). Stroje Basic: W tej serii włosy dziewczyny są rozpuszczone ,z grzywką zaczesaną na prawy bok. Na głowie Nele zajduje się diadem z szafirem na środku z którego wyrastają poziomo różnego rozmiaru srebrne kolce. Boginka ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę z jednym rękawem ,jej górę stanowi gorset zawierający jasnoniebieskie akcenty ,w jego "centrum" znajduje się szafir otoczony srebrnymi kolcami. Na dolnej części sukienki znajduje się wzór przypominający miętowy kwiat ozdobiony rubinami.Na nogach Nele ma wysokie ,srebrne buty na koturnie ,ozdobione również kolcami. Getting Fairest: W tej serii włosy dziewczyny uczesane są w długi warkocz ,grzywka jest podpięta na prawy bok. Ubrana jest ona w granatową koszulę nocną ozdobioną niebiesko-miętowymi wzorkami. Ramiączka koszuli mają postać srebrnych falbanek ,ponad to ubranie jest w ten sposób również wykończone. Buty Nele to puszyste, miętowe kapcie na koturnie. Way too Wonderland: Boginka ma włosy uczesane w wysoki koński ogon, ponad to są one ozdobione miętowymi i karminowymi pasemkami. Na jej głowie znajduje się ogromna srebrna korona ozdobiona kolorami kart. Dziewczyna ubrana jest sukienkę bez rękawów ,jej dolna część jest miętowa i sięga do ud ,ozdobiona jest ona błękitnymi i czerwonymi zawijasami.Górna część sukienki jest błękitna i ma granatowe wzory. Całość sukienki przypieczętowuje ogromny ,czerwony, silnie pofałdowany kołnierz.Na nogach znajdują się proste ,błękitne buty na srebrnym koturnie. Sugar Coated: W tej serii na szczycie głowy Nele znajduje się kucyk uczesany z części włosów dziewczyny,ponad to jej grzywka zaczesana jest do przodu.Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest srebrną opaską, na której znajduje się ozdoba wyglądająca jak kolorowa babeczka.Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie babeczek.Boginka ubrana jest w rozkloszowaną ,niebieską sukienkę z karmelowym wzorem.U góry znajduje się kolczasty ,srebrny kołnierz.Cała sukienka jest przepasana srebrnym paskiem ,z góry wyrastają mu kolce ,zaś z dołu ozdoby przypominające różowe lody w rożku.Ponad to Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jasnoróżowy fartuch ze wzorem a'la posypka do ciast,również jest on wykończony niebieską falbanką.Na nogach Nele znajdują się różowe buty na koturnie ,ozdobione u góry niebieskimi koralami w białe paski. Ciekawostki * jest spod znaku panny. * uwielbia pana cottę. * zdarza jej się podsłuchiwać innych po postacią mgiełki wodnej. * w przyszłości chce zostać rzeźbiarką figur wodnych. Kategoria:MbNancy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Boginka ze stawu